


Kimi's Birthday

by HaleyScribe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Human, Nudism, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyScribe/pseuds/HaleyScribe
Summary: Kimi arrives home to her roommates after an exhausting birthday party with her family.Written for a prompt in a nudist writing group which required the story to be funny, 500-1000 words long (oops), and start with the line "When she arrived home, she noticed that the curtains were closed."





	Kimi's Birthday

When she arrived home, she noticed that the curtains were closed.  
This was somewhat unusual. Her roommates—Kaden, Caleb, and Ethan—tended to open the living room curtains, towards the street, when she was out. At her request, they had agreed that the house would be clothing optional. Though she was usually the only one to go nude in the common rooms, for more than the walk between the bathroom and their private rooms when showering. Except for the hottest summer months at least.  
It was only late afternoon, maybe they wanted the living room darker for an early movie night, she thought, as she walked along the sidewalk outside.  
Kimi had, as was tradition, been visiting her parents for her 26th birthday on the first Saturday after her birthday. Her parents' place was more suited to a family party than hers.  
At her house she and her roommates each had a private room, but the rest of the house and the garden were common areas and so, not nice to hog for private events.  
It hadn't been as quiet and relaxing a party as usual on account of her youngest cousins. The twins had reached that age where they each wanted all the attention, all the time; cute, but exhausting. As exhausting as it was, it had been a nice party none the less.  
Still, she was glad to be home now so she could relax, with a beer or two, binge-watching a series or something. Well, maybe she wouldn't get to do that after all, if her roommates had already claimed the TV. She hoped they were at least planning to watch something both good and in normal movie-length segments or shorter. Knowing her luck it would be a full Lord of the Rings Extended Edition marathon. And if so, after her cousins, she expected to fall asleep early during the third movie or sooner.  
Kimi walked inside, dropped her backpack on the hallway counter, and kicked off her shoes. She stepped across the hallway and into the bathroom to drop her clothes in the laundry basket.  
She wasn't planning to wear anything for the rest of the weekend anyway, proper relaxation was best done in the nude in her opinion. And the sooner she got to do so the better.  
She splashed some water in her face, dried it off, and grabbed a small towel to sit on.  
Back in the hallway she swung the towel over her shoulder and slipped one strap of her backpack on top of it.  
Opening the squeaky living room door and headed across the room to drop the backpack off in her room and to say hello to her roommates. Two seconds and only a few steps later, they and about 15 of her and their friends chorused, "Surprise!" as they swarmed out of the kitchen and her roommates' rooms.  
Kimi always held the party for her friends herself. Usually on the Saturday following the family party, so the surprise party was, well, quite a surprise.  
Judging by the expressions of her roommates and several of the guests, she wasn't the only one who had had quite a surprise.  
"You sure got in your birthday suit fast today," said Kaden, being the first to recover.  
Kimi looked around the room. "Um, haha, sorry everyone, I wasn't expecting a party. Anyway, as some of you know our place is clothing optional unless there's a reason for it not to be, like having visitors who'd be uncomfortable with it. So, you know, I can go put something on again if it bothers anyone."  
None of the guests said anything or seemed to mind very much, or they hadn't rebooted yet.  
"And if no one minds the nudity clothing is, of course, optional for everyone. And don't worry, it's only nudity, this isn't going to turn into an orgy or anything like that," said Caleb.  
"Those are on Fridays," quipped Kaden.  
Kimi, Caleb, and even Ethan groaned; A few of their friends groaned or laughed.  
"Thanks, Kaden; I knew the situation could get a little more awkward for everyone," said Caleb.  
"Sorry."  
"Yes, don't mind her and her inappropriate jokes," said Kimi.  
Ethan nodded and looked around the room.  
Kimi, with a few comments from Caleb for the guys, explained nudist etiquette to those new to it.  
Reassurance and etiquette over with, they asked if everyone was cool with it  
Ethan announced that he'd be stacking towels for everyone on the hallway counter as he walked off to do so.  
A few minutes later all her roommates and about half of the guests, those used to it from many previous visits and a few others, were nude. Some of the others had stripped down to their underwear. Some were staying dressed. And the party got started.

***

Three hours and a drink or two later almost everyone had gotten nude. Doing something as ordinary as sitting down to eat pizza for dinner had also helped a few more feel comfortable enough to undress further.  
After dinner, Kimi was talking to Adair, more one of Caleb's friends than hers, and one of the last holdouts of the completely dressed. Adair was still wearing his burgundy sweatshirt and baggy black cargo pants. He'd asked her how she'd gotten into something as weird as nudism. She'd told him about her freshman-year roommate had been a nudist. And how she had convinced her to try it, in their dorm room over a weekend when her roommate was visiting family.  
"So on Friday evening after she'd left I got undressed. It felt a bit weird to deliberately be nude when it was for longer than to shower. But after an hour or so, when the novelty had worn off, it was just very relaxing. Sure it felt a little weird when my roommate came back on Sunday afternoon, but that passed quickly."  
"You know, maybe it isn't so weird after all."  
Kimi grinned and said, "Of course it isn't, once you get used to it."  
"It was very awkward at first. I, um, got wood immediately but finally, I got board with it."  
Kimi groaned and said, "Ow, that pun was so bad it hurt."  
Adair chuckled and said, "Seriously though, it was awkward, but I think I'm ready to try getting out of these now," as he pulled on the chest of his shirt with a hand.  
Kimi smiled. "Cool. I'll get you a towel, or would you prefer to change in the hallway?"

***

At around ten the party was winding down and most of the guests were starting to get dressed and leave.  
After her long birthday party, Kimi was about ready to pass out. She was slumped in her seat on the free-standing corner couch that marked off the TV area.  
One of her acquaintances, Freya, who was one of Kaden's friends, sat down on the opposite side of the corner, their knees almost touching. Freya fidgeting a little before speaking.  
"Um, this is a little…"  
"Yes?" asked Kimi with a friendly but slightly tired smile on her face.  
"Um… Uh. I—I wanted to ask… Oh, fuck it! Was Kaden joking or not?"  
Kimi frowned, not remembering what she was referring to, and asked, "Joking about what?"  
Freya leaned over to Kimi, blushing, and whispered, A—Ab—About the orgies on Fridays."  
Kimi chuckled. "Not here, for sure, but I don't always know what she gets up to elsewhere. I guess you'll have to ask Kaden yourself," she said and winked.  
"Ask me about what?" asked Kaden, who'd walked up to them behind Freya.  
Freya's eyes widened and her face blazed in a furious blush as she turned to face her friend.


End file.
